


Филки по Барраяру

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Filk, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> На мотив "Всё хорошо, прекрасная маркиза!"

**Всё хорошо**  
  
Алло, на связи? Дим, какие вести?  
Упустим прибыль – будет жаль!   
Уж пять часов, как я в отъезде,  
Всё ль ладно в Доме Риоваль?  
  
Дела идут - поверьте, ваша милость -  
Отлично, Ваша власть крепка!  
Вас ждёт успех, какого нам не снилось,  
За исключеньем пустяка:  
Так, ерунда, пустое дело,  
Охрана ваша приболела.  
А в остальном, поверьте, ваша милость,  
Всё хорошо, всё хорошо!  
  
Алло, Моглиа? Ответь, какого хера?  
Чем занимается отряд?  
Что ж до сих пор не примут меры  
В моих лабораториях?  
  
Всё хорошо, поверьте, ваша милость,  
Всё хорошо, как никогда,  
И ничего такого не случилось,  
Ведь это, право, ерунда.  
С охраной что — пустое дело,  
В дворовой стычке прилетело,  
А в остальном, поверьте, ваша милость,  
Всё хорошо, всё хорошо!  
  
У вас там ум зашёл за разум?!  
Какой неслыханный скандал!  
Скажите мне всю правду разом,  
На Риоваля кто напал?  
  
Всё хорошо, поверьте, ваша милость,  
И хороши у нас дела,   
Но вам судьба, как видно, из каприза   
Ещё сюрприз преподнесла:  
Сущий пустяк - сбежала в заварушке   
Из подземелий та зверушка,  
А в остальном, поверьте, ваша милость,  
Всё хорошо, всё хорошо!  
  
Алло, Моглиа? Кончай тянуть резину!  
Считаешь, я куплюсь на лесть?  
Приеду – всех вас там без вазелина!  
А ну выкладывай, как есть!  
  
К вам вор проник в потёмках, ваша милость,  
Что сдуру вздумал красть у вас,  
Совсем в мозгах, наверно, помутилось,  
Его поймали в тот же час.  
Его засунули в подвал,  
Он там зверушку обаял  
По вентиляции уйти,  
Но заплутал с ней по пути  
И в генхранилище проник,  
И вскипятил там ваш ледник,  
Тут влезла квадди-музыкант,  
Их всех отбил космодесант.  
Охрана доблестной была,  
Но вся на месте полегла.  
А в остальном, ну право, Ваша Милость,  
Всё хорошо, всё хорошо!


	2. Крик души

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив многострадальной "Belle", ибо что ты за автор, если не постебался над NDDP?

**Крик души**  
  
 _Марк:_  
Крен…  
Дала судьба, влечёт на дно, как ни кричи…  
Ген -  
Всего лишь полбеды, но есть ещё врачи…  
Плен…  
Всю жизнь в плену у дел, что ты наворотил,  
И догонять тебя уж нету больше сил…  
Один сер Гален рад, что я тебе клон-брат,  
Что ни Форкосиган, то буйный психопат,  
Пускай идут в нагрузку предки и кузен,  
Быть младшим лордом – я вам что, олигофрен?  
Свобода, деньги, Бета, университет  
И между нами световых побольше лет!  
  
 _Джексонианец:_  
Бред,  
Чтоб трёх баронов облапошить он сумел!   
Вред!  
Не карлик, а сплошной урон для наших дел!  
Нет  
И не будет нам ни выгоды, ни сна,  
Проблема с карликом пока не решена,  
Пусть не решить, хоть пережить, как повезёт,  
Боюсь, проблема нас самих переживёт:  
Пришили вроде, но тут только отвернись -  
Опять с бедой придёт, откуда ни возьмись!  
Вновь шпарит сквозь п-в туннель знакомый псих,  
Опять Форкосиган живее всех живых!  
  
 _Цетагандиец:_  
Фор,  
Калечный лорд, всего один – а сколько бед!  
Вор,  
Шпион, смутьян, маньяк такой, что равных нет!  
Хлор?  
Что толку хлор, когда бессилен солтоксин?  
Живой позор моих внеплановых седин!  
В гостях на Эте распоясался совсем:  
Уж в Ясли шастает, как в собственный гарем!  
По всей вселенной наследил коварный гном,  
И ходят слухи, он вольётся в наш геном…  
Канализация, концлагерь, игломёт -  
И ничего его, заразу, не берет!..  
  
На Цетаганде мажут ядом белый флаг,  
Награду вскладчину собрал Архипелаг,  
Но кто ж возьмётся унимать этот кошмар -  
Его крышуют флот, СБ и Барраяр…  
Во всей Вселенной не найдётся уголка,  
Где б фор-мутантик не нажил себе врага,  
Себе врага.


	3. Про маньяка, или Ответ Майлза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сиквел к "Крику души"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив "А я маленькая мерзость"

**Про маньяка, или Ответ Майлза**  
  
Я-то псих? Какая дерзость! Предрассудки — это гнусь!  
Доказать мою полезность? Дайте только приземлюсь!  
Я СБ пугаю сметой, и зовут не просто так  
Адмирала дендарийцев Нейсмит - маленький маньяк.  
  
Бездна шарма и нахальства – это я,  
Головная боль начальства – это я,  
Бетан-форская порода – это я,  
И придуманный комфлота – тоже я!  
  
Если нужен вам любимец  
Гермов, женщин и СБ,  
Или ловкий проходимец -   
Справлюсь, знаю по себе!  
  
Пусть я маленького роста, но ловлю большую гнусь!  
Жучьим маслицем объелся и на пакости стремлюсь!  
Я в ударе под фаст-пентой, и ворчат не просто так  
Все бывалые агенты: Лорд Форкосиган – маньяк!  
  
А намедни в Цетаганде – чудеса!  
Хаут-леди заплутала в волосах,  
Я кинжалом подровнял их ей слегка -  
По поступкам сразу видно мужика!  
  
Пролетая в гравикресле,  
Осчастливили народ,  
Выслав всем открытым текстом  
Их секретный генокод.  
  
Ладно, статью я не вышел, в космосе не в статях суть!  
Если не вперёд и выше, то вперёд хоть как-нибудь!  
Спросят о карьерном росте - я хвалиться не мастак,  
Мой кузен озвучит просто: Майлз, ты всё-таки маньяк!  
  
Нужен в лагерь проповедник — это я,  
Или графский сын-наследник – это я,  
И СБ-шный экспедитор – тоже я,  
И Имперский Аудитор — я, я, я!  
  
Кто у Грегора оспорит  
Императорский венец -  
Лично тем берусь устроить  
Галактический песец!  
  
Море Кайрил по колено, горы графства по плечо,  
Для своей родной планеты всюду пользу извлечём,  
Берегу, что вправду важно, остальное всё пустяк,   
Пусть хоть хором космос скажет: Майлз Форкосиган – маньяк!


	4. Графский Совет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив "Кордебалет" Ф. Киркорова

**Графский Совет**  
  
Если б знали вы, сколько выпало мне бед,  
С той поры, как я в первый раз созвал Совет.  
Графский Совет!  
Графский Совет!  
Ровно шестьдесят представительных мужчин -  
Шестьдесят проблем. Шестьдесят!  
А я - один! Всего один!  
Графский Совет!  
  
Сын Фортретьего – нелегальный адмирал,  
Что ни день, опять галактический скандал!  
Где ни летал - сплошной скандал!   
Опять скандал!  
  
Фортринадцатый строит козни под вино,  
А Форпятый сам дамой был не так давно,  
Им не дано быть заодно!  
Да всё равно!  
  
Презануднейший Форвосьмой апологет,  
Фортридцатый – вообще, на одну восьмую цет,  
С военных лет в роду был цет!  
Вот так памфлет!  
  
Форседьмой завел сто двенадцать дочерей,  
И тогда жена прогнала его взашей:  
Мол, лезть не смей, пальну точней!  
Ну, ей видней.  
  
Уж невмоготу и подводят нервы -  
Их маразм неистребим!  
Вспоминаю срочно я, что я сам – Форпервый,  
Чтобы стать терпимей к ним.


	5. Ах, какая женщина!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив одноименной песни группы "Фристайл"

**Ах, какая женщина!**  
  
В шумном зале космопорта,  
Средь спешащего народа,  
Мы встречали лайнер с Беты.  
Слева Бай, а ты - напротив,  
Мне же с горя выть охота:  
Втихаря подкрался конец света!  
Так само случилось вдруг,  
Что слова сорвались с губ,  
Не спасла и маменькина школа:  
\- Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…  
Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…  
  
Только чудом не краснею  
( _Он_ же мог бы быть длиннее!),  
Против голой правды не поспоришь…  
Эх, прибить бы тебя, Бай,  
Замолчи, не вспоминай,  
Горше память раззадоришь.  
Ещё долго будет мне  
Зной мерещиться во сне,  
Кожи шёлк под бахромой подола…  
Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…  
Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…  
  
Стала ты другим мужчиной,  
Под усатой скрыв личиной  
Первый опыт юного кадета.  
Дендарийский самогон,  
Может, мне поможет он  
Жар забыть шального лета.  
Оборвал бы руки сам  
Тем бетанским докторам,  
Кто слепил из дивы фора!  
Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…  
Ах, какою женщиной была ты, Донна!  
До смены пола…


	6. Пластилиновый переворот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив песни из мультфильма "Пластилиновая ворона"

**Пластилиновый переворот**  
  
Одну простую сагу, а, может быть, не сагу,  
А, может быть, легенду, хотим вам рассказать.  
Её давно забыли, а, может, и замяли,  
Но мы хлебнём кленовой и будем вспоминать…  
  
Петру судьба однажды,  
А, может, принцу Ксаву,  
А, может быть, Эзару,  
Подкинула свинью:  
Зарезали сынулю,  
А, может быть, супругу,  
А, может быть, обоих  
И всю вообще родню.  
  
Он кинулся в поместье,  
А, может, в гости к тестю,  
А, может, к партизанам —  
Ну, в собственный фан-клуб —  
И там врагу поклялся  
Без смазки в зад засунуть  
Фамильный меч, гранату  
И перегонный куб!  
  
Тут влез с советом Негри,  
«Молчи-молчи» карманный,  
Вообще мужик надёжный,  
СБ-шный капитан,  
(А, может, это Юрий был,  
Он с войском шёл по Округу,  
К ближайшему мятежнику),  
Когда родился ПЛАН.  
  
— Послушайте, граф Пётр,  
Высочество, смотрите,  
Ну, генерал-полковник,  
А лучше — все втроём!  
У вас такие связи,  
У вас понты такие,  
И гены подходящие -  
Мы лучше не найдем!  
  
А если вам вредителя,  
А, может быть, растлителя,  
Короче, императора  
В капусту покрошить?  
Тогда страну большую,  
Складную табуретку  
И скипетр в придачу  
Реально получить!  
  
И вот лихое трио —  
Эзар, принц Ксав и Пётр —  
Среди кленовых листьев,  
Присыпанных снежком,  
Сварганили в столице,  
Охочей до скандалов,  
Шедевр народной кухни —  
«Переворот с душком».  
  
И вот тогда вредитель,  
А, может быть, растлитель,  
Короче, император  
Конкретно так попал:  
Его нашинковали —  
Мол, так оно и было!  
И — рраз! — на сувениры,  
Пока не завонял.  
  
Мораль у этой саги,  
А может быть, легенды,  
(И кто вообще придумал,  
Что в трэше есть мораль?)  
О том, что ради друга  
(Петра и Ксава — тоже)  
И клёнов цвета крови  
Тираном стать не жаль!


	7. Кошмар капитана Форпатрила

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив "Песня про Васю" группы "Дюна"

**Кошмар капитана Форпатрила**  
  
О, Цетаганда - вот те раз!  
Попал в прицел распутных глаз,  
Не устоял перед соблазном Айвен,  
И перед Айвеном - соблазн.  
Когда коварный местный туз  
Подстроил подло секс-конфуз,  
Ты отличился стоицизмом, Айвен,  
Заездил трёх постельных муз!  
  
Посол дрожит  
От ярости глухой:  
\- Куда смотрел конвой,  
Где Айвен?  
Ну, попадись мне, паразит -   
В мешке пошлю домой!  
Где Айвен?!  
Что значит с хаутской женой!  
  
Тут вдруг явился в гости Бай,  
Споить и трахнуть - только дай!  
Потеря бдительности, помни, Айвен -  
Чревата, так что не зевай!  
Не ведом Форратьерам стыд,  
На том семейка их стоит.  
\- Не поздновато ли стесняться, Айвен?..  
Бай и бревно уговорит...  
  
Генштаб дрожит  
От наглости такой -  
Да он же в ноль бухой,  
Наш Айвен!  
\- Ой, здрасте, шеф,  
Я вовсе не косой!..  
Да с Форратьером по одной...  
\- Ну, Айвен!..  
\- Что? А, так точно - выходной!  
  
Вещал о пользе для страны  
Начальник голосом жены:  
\- Прости, что звал тебя болваном, Айвен,  
Мы вместе быть всегда должны!  
  
Тут он слышит смутно знакомый женский голос: Айвен!  
Думает, сейчас влетит, считает, три, два, один - пуск!  
  
Что ты дрожишь,  
Приснился сон плохой?  
Ты просто сам не свой,  
Мой Айвен!  
Поверь мне, никакой плохиш  
Не влезет к нам домой,  
Вокруг мир и покой.  
Спи, Айвен!  
Не бойся, милый, Теж с тобой!  
  
***  
Как ни скрывай,  
Не счастлив я с женой,  
Что сделал я с собой?..  
Сник Айвен.  
Раз снятся цетки, шеф и Бай...  
Да клал я на "покой"!  
Вообще пора домой!  
\- Здра... Айвен?!  
-...Бай, забери меня, родной.


	8. Песенка кровожадного эмбриона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню «Песенка мамонтенка» из мультфильма.

**Песенка кровожадного эмбриона**

Вот мой репликатор стоит на столе,  
В нём плаваю, сытый, под лампой, в тепле.  
Я плаваю сытый в тепле,  
Я плаваю сытый в тепле…  
  
Меня не пугает мятеж на планете:  
Меня спасёт лучшая мама на свете!  
Придёт сквозь мятеж на планете  
Храбрейшая мама на свете.  
Придёт сквозь мятеж на планете  
Храбрейшая мама на свете.  
  
Скорей бы она добралась до меня:  
Заряда осталось впритык на три дня.  
Осталось впритык на три дня,  
Осталось впритык на три дня…  
  
Пусть мама услышит,  
Пусть мама придёт:  
Меня грозят выплеснуть в водопровод!  
Грозится какой-то урод  
Спустить меня в водопровод!  
Грозится какой-то урод  
Спустить меня в водопровод!  
  
На, на, на, на, на, на, на, на, нааа...  
На, на, на, на, на, на, на, на, нааа...  
  
Пусть мама услышит,  
Придёт и спасёт!  
И гадкому дяде башку отсечет!  
Её ведь учили на Бете,  
Что самое ценное дети!  
Ведь так не бывает на свете,  
Чтоб были потеряны дети!


	9. Дендарийские чебурашки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню "Песенка Чебурашки" из мультфильма

**Дендарийские чебурашки**

_Таура:_  
Была когда-то странным  
Объектом безымянным,  
Под номером девятым   
И с нычкою в ноге...  
Теперь служу во флоте  
(Ну, в абордажной роте)  
Любимою волчицей  
У маленького гэ!  
  
 _Баз Джезек:_  
Я был совсем пропащим   
И голодал всё чаще,  
Ронял скупые слёзы  
По мне расстрельный взвод.  
Теперь я изменился:  
Работаю, женился.  
Да здравствует наш Нейсмит   
И Дендарийский флот!  
  
 _Бел Торн:_  
На душной Бете, в сари,  
Тоска - работать в Шаре...  
Одна дорога герму –   
Секс-курс преподавать.  
Куда милей на флоте,  
На личном звездолёте  
За чашкой чая с бренди  
С начальством флиртовать!  
  
 _Арди Мэйхью:_  
Корабль ждала помойка,  
Меня - в тюряге койка.  
Пилоты не сдаются,  
Покуда есть ликёр!  
Внезапно став вассалом,  
Я снова за штурвалом.  
Да здравствует наш Нейсмит  
За то, что хитрый фор! 


	10. Хор злодеев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На мотив "Les beaux, les laids" из рок-оперы "Romeo & Juliette"  
> Спасибо jetta-e за волшебные пендели, вычитку и помощь с отдельными строфами.
> 
> Не совсем сюжетно, скорее, по мотивам Саги. Первый куплет - Майлз, второй - Эйрел, третий - Корделия. Прочие - некий собирательный образ.

Ха-ха-ха! - вот и ты, герой,  
Веришь всей душой, что творишь добро?  
Зря награды ждёшь –  
Скоро огребёшь  
За свою же ложь,  
За обман!

Ха-ха-ха! – нынче ты герой,  
А назавтра – всё, пария, изгой.  
Прежний фаворит  
Светом вмиг забыт,  
Пристает клеймо  
К имени само,  
И поди отмой.

Ха-ха-ха! - не спеши, герой,  
За добро и свет храбро рваться в бой.  
Заплатив за мир  
кровью на руках,  
Сеешь гуманизм  
Мощью ВПК -  
Счастье на штыках.

Пусть превозносят Свет,  
Пафосу веры нет.  
Пускай о благе все твердят,  
Им выложена тропка в ад.  
Непобедим злодей,  
В чьих мыслях тьма идей,  
Ему на Темной стороне  
Живется радостно вполне.

Ха-ха-ха! - ну хоть раз, герой,  
Честным быть посмей ты с самим собой.  
Если смог дожить  
Ты до зрелых лет,  
В шкаф пришлось закрыть  
Не один скелет,  
Чтоб не лез на свет.

Ха-ха-ха! - привыкай, герой,  
Ха-ха-ха! - к смеху за спиной.  
Светлых сил триумф -  
Это анекдот,  
Над которым всласть  
Каждый темный ржет,  
Нагло в голос ржет!

Ярко слепящий свет –  
Вечный источник бед,  
Свет от костра еретиков  
Мир заведет во тьму веков…  
Во власти тьмы страстей  
Бьются сердца быстрей!  
Свет или тьма, высь или дно -  
Любовь слепа, ей всё равно.

Выбор  
как будто прост,  
Но ты задай  
себе  
один вопрос...  
Задай  
простой вопрос!

Клетка или простор,  
Жизнь или приговор.  
Свет - не добро, а тьма - не зло;  
Поймёшь – ну, значит, повезло.  
Где правят бал ханжи,  
Догмы диктуют жизнь.  
Проверив душу на излом,  
Наивно тьму равнять со злом!

Жертва? – тогда смирись,  
Алтарь готов, ложись!  
Пока живой, прими совет:  
С добром опасно путать свет.  
Хищник? - тогда вперёд,  
Вольному нимб не жмёт.  
В игре с судьбой обман - не грех,  
Разделишь с тьмой победный смех!


	11. Клуб капитанов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативный вариант визитки для ЗФБ-2016, в выкладки не пошёл. Ссылки в тексте не работают и не должны, это макет предполагаемых переходов на разделы визитки.  
> На мотив песни "Аквалангисты", группа "Манго-манго"

Привет заглянувшим случайно!  
А верным - виват! Мы Вас ждали!  
Мы рады представить на Kombat  
Кэп-клуб по мирам Лоис Буджолд  
  
Клуб капитанов - больше чем игра!

Устраивайтесь поудобней  
В кают-кампании клуба  
И - тссс! Сейчас что-то будет -  
Слово берёт председатель!

_Капитан-с-похмелья (бодро):_

| 

Рад видеть вас всех, капитаны  
Начнем заседание клуба.  
Грядет ежегодная битва!..  
  
---|---  
  
_Капитан ~~Очевидность~~ Очарование (в сторону):_

| 

Империя нас не забудет...  
  
_Скромный всемогущий капитан:_

| 

[Досье](http://#%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%8C%D0%B5) для сети я почистил.  
  
_Капитан ~~Очевидность~~ Очарование  
(в сторону, переводя):_

| 

У нас есть гора компромата  
Но с этим до рейтинга ждите  
  
_Пиратский капитан (нехотя):_

| 

Вот [лоция](http://#%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0), как обещал я  
  
_Капитан "я и женщина тоже" (в сторону, ехидно):_

| 

Такое отдать за бесплатно  
Рыдает пиратское сердце  
  
_Капитан со злой тещей:_

| 

Глядите, поймал я шпиона!  
Он крался по шахте в [архивы](http://#%D0%9A%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%B2).  
  
_Скромный всемогущий капитан (хищно):_

| 

Шпиона?  
  
_Капитан-бывший-террорист (предынфарктно):_

| 

В [архивы](http://#%D0%9A%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%B2)! ..  
  
_Капитан-с-похмелья, капитан адмирала  
(вместе, обескураженно):_

| 

  
Мой мальчик?  
  
_Капитан ~~Очевидность~~ Очарование (в сторону):_

| 

Явился, куда ж без кузена-  
я-всё-ещё-не-капитана!  
  
_Капитан императорской милостью  
(глядя чистыми, честными глазами):_

| 

  
Вот верите - я заблудился!  
Я просто шёл в клуб записаться,  
Но вдруг поворот перепутал.  
Мне Грегор сам "кубики" выдал,  
Сказал, что теперь мне всё можно!  
  
_Капитан-бывший-террорист,  
капитан-киборг, капитан ~~Очевидность~~ Очарование  
(переглядываясь, солидарно):_

| 

  
  
"Нельзя" не работало сроду.  
  
_Капитан со злой тещей:_

| 

Изъяты при обыске [флаги  
и капитанский брейд-вымпел](http://#%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B8_%D0%B8_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4-%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8B).  
  
_Гем-капитан, но не тот  
(спасая клуб от фатальной ошибки):_

| 

  
Окститесь, вы что, это ж Нейсмит!  
  
_Капитан адмирала, капитан с зеленой бутылкой,  
капитан в поисках себя, капитан "я и женщина тоже"  
(хором, с нехорошим намёком):_

| 

  
  
Вы что-то имеете против?  
  
_Гем-капитан, но не тот (сдаваясь):_

| 

Конечно, но жизнь мне дороже!  
  
_Капитан-киборг:_

| 

Вот [видео с чипа](http://#%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BE_%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0-%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B0), и dixi  
  
_Капитан-бывший-террорист:_

| 

Он гр... го... га... гиперактивный,  
Но, в общем, наверно, подходит...  
И кэп уже в третьем колене...  
  
_Капитан ~~Очевидность~~ Очарование (в сторону):_

| 

Прогиб, безусловно, засчитан.  
  
_Капитан адмирала:_

| 

Друзья, я совсем позабыла!..  
  
_Капитан-киборг:_

| 

О боже, вот только не снова!  
  
_Капитан-с-похмелья (с надеждой):_

| 

Корделия, кэп ты мой милый,  
Ведь это не то, я надеюсь,  
  
_Капитан-с-похмелья, капитан-киборг,  
скромный всемогущий капитан (вместе, паникуя):_

| 

  
Про что мы подумали хором?  
О горе нам, недоглядели!  
  
_Капитан адмирала:_

| 

Напротив, то, то, милый Эйрел!  
Раз кэп обещала - держите!  
[Тест и кроссворд по-бетански,](http://#%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
проверка на профпригодность!  
  
_Скромный всемогущий капитан (задумчиво):_

| 

Как раз новичкам испытанье.  
Нам тоже пройти не мешало б...  
  
_Капитан императорской милостью (в сторону):_

_(самодовольно):_

| 

Ну, мама, опять удружила!  
Спасибо, не «стенка» хотя бы.  
Вот так - пять минут и готово!  
  
_Капитан-с-похмелья:_

| 

Что ж, кэпы, тогда голосуем!  
  
_Капитан адмирала (с бетанской любезностью):_

| 

Кто за, вот [строка копипасты](http://#%D0%94%D0%BB%D1%8F_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F:_WTF_Barrayar_2016)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шпаргалка:  
> Капитан-с-похмелья - Эйрел Форкосиган  
> Капитан Очевидность Очарование - Айвен Форпатрил  
> Скромный всемогущий капитан - Негри  
> Пиратский капитан - Шив Арква  
> Капитан "я и женщина тоже" - Бел Торн  
> Капитан со злой тещей - Туомонен  
> Капитан-бывший-террорист - Дув Галени  
> Капитан адмирала - Корделия Нейсмит  
> Капитан императорской милостью - Майлз - Форкосиган  
> Капитан-киборг - Саймон Иллиан  
> Гем-капитан, но не тот - гем Рау  
> Капитан с зеленой бутылкой - Ард Мэйхью  
> Капитан в поисках себя - Елена Ботари


End file.
